Unknown Love
by Varnatsu
Summary: [KageHina] Kageyama menyukai Hinata. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Suatu hari secara mendadak Hinata bertanya siapa seseorang yang disukai oleh Kageyama, apa jawaban Kageyama?
1. Unknown Love 1

Kageyama merenggangkan badannya sembari berjalan pelan ke sekolah. Ia berhenti sejenak. Merasakan lembut-setengah-dinginnya udara yang menerpa pipi dan rambutnya pagi itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membayangkan udara itu masuk menjalar ke seluruh peredaran darah dari kaki sampai ke kepala. Setelah membetulkan posisi tasnya, ia memasukkan jarinya ke saku celana, kembali berjalan dengan perlahan. Ia sudah tidak sabar bermain-main dengan bola voli. Dan bertemu Hinata.

 **...**

 **...**

... **.**

 **Unknown Love**

 **Pairing : Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou**

 **OS : Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning! This is Boy x Boy love Story,**

 **Don't read if you don't like.**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

.. **.**

... **.**

Daerah tempat tinggal Kageyama bernama Prefektur Miyagi. Dia masuk ke sebuah SMA bernama SMA Karasuno. Ada seorang bocah kecil yang menjadi middle blocker dalam tim bola Voli sekolah itu. Namanya Hinata Shouyou. Seorang bocah berambut ombak dan berwarna orange cerah. Tingginya 162 cm, hanya setinggi dagu Kageyama. Bocah itu berisik, kebanyakan tingkah dan bodoh, sampai Kageyama heran dengan tingkahnya, mungkin bisa dibilang Kageyama membencinya.

Ya, "mungkin" bisa dibilang Kageyama membencinya. Karena ada satu fakta yang sudah berlaku dengan pasti, yakni : Kageyama menyukainya. Kageyama tidak tahu kenapa ia suka dengan Hinata. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas dia menyebalkan dan sering sekali menjahili Kageyama. Tapi pokoknya, Ia merasa selalu tenang saat bersama bocah itu.

Pagi itu berjalan seperti biasa. Kageyama masuk ke gedung voli, diikuti oleh teman-teman sekelompoknya, termasuk Hinata. Setelah menyiapkan Net dan lain-lain, Hinata langsung berlari mengambil bola di keranjang dan memantul-mantulkannya ke lantai. Kageyama diam-diam mengawasi dari jauh. Bocah mungil itu tersenyum senang saat megang bola voli. Selalu. Tapi Sugawara pernah bilang kalau Kageyama punya ekspresi yang sama.

Hinata melempar-lempar bolanya ke atas kepalanya beberapa kali Hingga akhirnya ia gagal menangkapnya dan bola itu jatuh menimpa mukanya sendiri.

Buuk!

"PPPFFTT!"

Suara tawa datang dari Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi. Sementara Hinata hanya menggerutu dengan muka malu.

"Berisik kalian!"

"Hei.. sudah sudah…" Sugawara melerai.

 _Dasar Bodoh._

Ya, dia memang bocah terbodoh yang pernah Kageyama temui. Suatu keajaiban tersendiri mendapati Hinata masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan kebodohannya itu. Tapi kalau jodoh ya memang mirip. Kageyama sama-sama bodohnya, lebih bodoh lagi karena bisa-bisanya dia suka dengan bocah macam Hinata.

Hinata melihatnya, lalu bocah itu mendekat begitu mendapati Kageyama masih berdiri terdiam.

Hinata berlari pelan ke arah Kageyama. Bola mata berwarna orange tajam dan berbinar itu mengunci kaki Kageyama hingga ia tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa mematung dan memperhatikan sosok Hinata yang semakin jelas dan suara cempreng itu memanggilnya. Apa ini? Apa yang membuat Kageyama sampai sesuka ini dengan Hinata? Apa mungkin karena selama ini dia tidak punya teman yang bisa menerima sifatnya sampai seperti Hinata menerimanya? Apa karena mereka punya rasa kecintaan pada voli yang sama-sama tinggi? Atau karena dia satu-satunya spiker yang mampu menerima Ousama no toss - nya? Atau karena memang dia imut?

" _Ah… tidak tidak…. hapus yang terakhir!"_ Kageyama menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil heran dengan batinnya sendiri, "Anak itu imut sebelah mananya coba?!"

"Kageyamaa!" Mata itu melebar, Hinata memandangnya dan tersenyum polos.

 _Ughhh,,, /_

 _Baiklah…_

 _Baik.._

 _Dia memang imut._

 _Ah.._

 _Sial…._

Hinata menempelkan bola yang di pegangnya ke dada Kageyama.

"Apa?" Kageyama sedang berjuang keras untuk tetap _stay cool._

"Beri aku toss!"

"Nanti saja." Sebenarnya Kageyama mau saja melakukannya. Tapi ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri gara-gara 'serangan mendadak' Hinata tadi.

"Ayo lahh.."

"Kalau aku bilang nanti ya nanti."

"Hei, jangan pelit ah ~ " Hinata memanyunkan mulutnya.

Serangan mendadak untuk yang kedua kali.

Kageyama yang malang. Sekarang ia bahkan tidak mampu melihat balik ke arah wajah Hinata, saking gugupnya.

"Hei Hinata, kita harus pemanasan dulu." Sugawara mendekat. Kageyama langsung lega.

"He…" Hinata menoleh.

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang. Nanti saja."

Hinata tampak sedikit kecewa. Kasihan juga.

"Semakin cepat kau pemanasan, semakin cepat kau dapat toss." Kata Kageyama sambil menjauhi Hinata. Rupanya ia ingin menghibur Hinata sedikit.

Dan ternyata sukses, Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung semangat kembali dan berlari untuk melakukan pemanasan.

Keduanya duduk di depan gedung voli sambil memakan bekal mereka. Hinata tahu kalau Kageyama lebih sering makan bekal roti melon dan susu kotak sebagai makan siangnya. Jarang sekali ia mendapat bekal nasi karena orang tuanya hampir tak pernah ada di rumah. Rupanya hal itu membuat Hinata sedikit kasihan. Karena itu ia sering membagikan makanannya pada Kageyama, alhasil keduanya jadi sering makan siang bersama. Sebuah bonus bagi Kageyama, karena ia jadi bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

Setelah bekal itu habis, Kageyama meminum susu kotaknya. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Hinata, hanya saja Hinata lebih memilih meminum jus jeruk saat itu.

"Hei Kageyama, " Hinata mendadak ambil suara.

"Hm?"

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Uhhh.. itu.. "

"Hah?"

"Ta-tapi ini agak privasi…"

Kageyama mengkerutkan alis "Apa? Tanya saja."

"Uhm .. ettoooo… " Hinata menggigit sedotan di mulutnya, jelas sekali di wajahnya kalau dia ragu untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

Mata orangenya melirik ke arah Kageyama.

"Kau….."

"Hm? Apa sih?"

"Kau… punya orang yang kau suka?"

Kageyama kaget dan langsung tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Padahal ia sudah yakin kalau Hinata akan menanyai macam-macam. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menyangka kalau justru itu yang ditanyakan padanya.

"AH! Kageyama! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Hinata yang merasa bersalah langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Kageyama. Setelah tersedaknya lumayan lega, Kageyama langsung menegakkan badannya lagi dan mengusap mulut dengan lengan seragam hitamnya.

"Kau …kenapa mendadak tanya seperti itu?!"

"Aah, uh,… ti-tidak…. hanya saja…. aku ingin tahu.. "

Kageyama melihat kalau bocah mungil itu kebingungan menjawab. Sepertinya dia punya alasan yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan.

 _Tunggu, apa ini ?_

 _Apa dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya?_

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Aku kan cuman tanya.."

"Tidak penting, bodoh."

"K-kalau memang tidak penting berarti mudah saja jawabnya kan?"

"Uh- "

"Jawaabb"

"Ah.. itu.. "

"Hm…? "

"Aku punya.."

 _Aduh.. kenapa kujawab punya segala?!_

Mata orange itu melebar, "Kau punya? Kau punya seseorang yang suka?!"

Kageyama yang sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Hm.."

"Siapa?! Siapa orangnya?!"

 _Kenapa malah tanya siapa ?!_

 _Orangnya itu kau bodoh, kau sendiriii!_

"Ma-mana mungkin aku mau jawab! Bisa-bisa kau membocorkannya pada yang lain!"

"Heeeh?!" Hinata mendekat "Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Katakan siapa!"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Pelit ahh.."

"Apa-apaan itu? Itu privasiku bodoh!"

Hinata berhenti memaksa mendengar penolakan Kageyama. Ia terlihat terdiam beberapa saat. Kageyama melihat ada semburat merah di pipi pemuda itu dan membuatnya kebingungan.

 _A-apa? Kenapa ? Kenapa pipinya memerah?_

 _Hinata tahu?_

 _Tidak! Jangan sampai!_

 _Aku belum siap!_

"Apa dia orang yang ku kenal?"

"Eh?"

"Apa orang kau suka itu adalah orang yang ku kenal?"

"Oh, eh-"

Dan Kageyama akhirnya menemukan pertanyaan yang menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Tidak." dengan cepat Kageyama menjawab, "Kau tidak mengenalnya."

"EH?!" Wajah Hinata mendadak kaku.

Kageyama tidak bereaksi lebih lanjut. Ia hanya memalingkan muka agar 'wajah - wajah bohong' nya tidak dilihat oleh Hinata.

"Aku tidak mengenal….nya?" Hinata bertanya sekali lagi dengan agak ragu.

"Hm"

Agak lama Hinata terlihat berpikir dan akhirnya menyahut, "Oh…."

Kageyama melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Muka itu terlihat agak lesu. Dalam hati Kageyama sedikit menyesal berbohong pada Hinata, tapi ia juga lega karena jawaban itu cukup menyelamatkan dia agar Hinata tidak tahu bahwa dia sendiri lah yang disukai oleh Kageyama.

Kalau ditanya kenapa Kageyama sampai menyembunyikannya, jawabannya sederhana. Kageyama tahu kalau Hinata pemuda yang normal. Dalam arti, dia suka dengan perempuan. Terlihat jelas bagaimana saat mukanya memerah padam sewaktu Kiyoko berbicara padanya. Hinata adalah orang penting bagi Kageyama. Terlalu penting. Bahkan bisa diketik dengan tulisan besar dan tebal dengan ukuran font yang tidak akan buram walau dicetak segede baliho jalanan: "Berharga". Ia tidak ingin Hinata tahu kalau pasangan _Oddball Duo_ -nya ternyata suka dengan dia, yang notabenenya juga seorang laki-laki. Kageyama tidak sanggup mendengar penolakan dari Hinata. Ia tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan Hinata.

Setelah itu, selama beberapa saat Hinata mendadak diam. Biasanya sehabis makan begini Hinata pasti bercerita tentang pelajaran yang baru saja ia lalui, atau bertanya tentang teknik voli, atau tentang guru cantik yang mengajar di kelasnya (yang sering sekali membuat Kageyama cemburu). Sementara sekarang Ia hanya duduk sambil memain-mainkan sumpit bekas makan bekalnya. Kageyama mengangkat alisnya heran.

 _Kenapa dia?_

"Hinata?"

"Ah! Eh?" Rupanya bocah itu melamun. "A-apa?"

"Ada apa denganmu, bodoh? Mendadak diam seperti itu."

"Ah.. ti-tidak. Ahahaha…." Ia menjawab dengan gugup.

Dengan cepat Hinata merapikan kotak makanannya lalu berdiri mengibas-kibaskan makanan yang tercecer di celananya.

"Kageyama, a-aku harus ke kelas dulu ya!" Hinata mendadak berpamitan.

"Hah? Kok.."

"Aku ingat aku belum mengerjakan soal matematika-ku. Aku akan menyalin punya temanku dulu!" Hinata berlari menjauh. "Dahh!"

"Ah hei! Hinata!"

Hinata tidak lagi menggubris panggilannya dan berlari dengan kencang ke gedung sekolah.

"Heh…..?"

Kageyama sedikit terpaku kaget. Ia tahu betul, Hinata tidak ada pelajaran Matematika hari ini.

.

.

.

Dan hari itu pun dimulai…..

"Sugawara-san, beri aku toss." Suara cempreng Hinata terdengar dari ujung gedung voli sampai ke telinga semua orang.

Semua orang itu pun menoleh.

"Eh?"

Kageyama terkejut, begitu pun Sugawara dan teman-temannya yang lain. Padahal sudah jelas - jelas Kageyama sedang diam di tempatnya berdiri. Tapi hari ini, secara mendadak, tanpa alasan yang jelas, Hinata lebih memilih Sugawara dari pada Kageyama.

"Loh… Tumben, Hinata.. "

"Apanya?"

"Ah.. maksudku biasanya kau lebih memilih Kageyama." Sugawara menunjuk Kageyama yang ada cukup jauh dari mereka.

Hinata melirik, Kageyama segera memalingkan muka karena tidak ingin Hinata tahu kalau dia sendiri juga sedang mengawasi.

"Aku ingin dari Sugawara-san."

"O- oh.. baik lah."

Kageyama jadi agak sebal tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 _Apa-apaan dia?_

Kageyama terus memandangi saat Hinata mulai berlatih spike. Hinata sendiri juga berkali-kali melirik, tapi dengan cepat keduanya memalingkan muka.

 _Eh.. ? Kok.. rasanya ada yang aneh?_

Kageyama keheranan sendiri merasakan suasana yang mendadak terasa canggung antara keduanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Siapapun yang diminta toss oleh Hinata, itu adalah hak Hinata untuk memilih. Kageyama tidak punya alasan untuk marah. Dan memang ia tidak pantas marah. Dan akhirnya selama latihan pagi itu, Hinata tidak meminta toss Kageyama sama sekali.

.

.

Tidak hanya itu, hal yang sama terulang saat jam makan siang. Hinata dengan cepat berlari menemui Kageyama yang masih ada di kelasnya, hanya untuk membatalkan kegiatan makan siang mereka.

"Kageyama maaf! Hari ini aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu." Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil setengah merunduk.

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"A-Aku ada janji dengan temanku hari ini."

"Ajak saja dia 'kan bisa?"

"Ah.. eh.. " Hinata terlihat kebingungan. "Ma-maksudku kami bukan berjanji untuk makan bersama. A- aku janji untuk mengerjakan sesuatu dengan dia."

"Heh?! Lalu bagaiman-" belum selesai Kageyama berbicara Hinata sudah berlari menjauhinya "Ah! Hei! Hinata?!"

"Sudah duluuu!" Hinata berteriak sambil berlari.

"HINATA!"

Teriakan kencang Kageyama tidak membuat Hinata berhenti berlari. Justru para siswa yang sedang ada di lorong kaget dan menoleh secara serempak. Kageyama bingung sendiri dan langsung masuk ke dalam kembali ke kelas.

 _Apa?! Kenapa?!_

 _Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?!_

"CIH!"

Satu hal yang Kageyama tahu. Hinata menjauhinya. Terlihat dengan pasti hanya saja tanpa yang jelas. Semenjak saat itu, selama beberapa hari, bocah itu benar-benar hampir tak lagi menyapanya, apalagi meminta toss darinya. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berlatih teknik Oddball duo mereka kalau saja pelatih atau kapten tidak menyuruh. Sama sekali.

Kageyama stress. Ia kebingungan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata. Ia juga merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah selama mereka berlatih. Tapi Hinata tidak akan berubah seperti tanpa alasan. Ia paham betul bagaimana bangganya Hinata atas teknik Oddball Duo mereka. Bahkan Kageyama sampai berpikiran kalau Hinata yang sekarang adalah Alien palsu yang menyamar jadi Hinata setelah sebelumnya Ia menculik Hinata yang asli. Tapi ia tahu kalau percaya pada Alien adalah hal bodoh.

Kageyama memeras rambutnya dan menggeram kesal. Ia berjuang keras mengingat-ingat hal yang bisa membuat Hinata menjauhinya seperti ini.

 _Apa… dia tahu kalau aku suka dengan dia?_

Kageyama tersentak sesaat.

 _Tunggu.._

 _Kami berdua laki-laki. Dan Hinata suka dengan perempuan._

Kageyama menepuk mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Dan sekarang dia risih saat berada di dekatku._

"Arrgg! SIAL!"

Kageyama membanting kepala ke mejanya sendiri.

Duaak!

Teman sekelas yang ada di sampingnya kaget, "Eh? Ada apa Kageyama?"

Kageyama membuka matanya, "Tidak-…"

Perkataannya terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang di tangkap oleh matanya. Ada sebuah kertas aneh yang tergeletak di dalam laci mejanya. Kageyama pun mengambilnya. Kertas itu berukuran sebesar telapak tangan dan terlipat rapi jadi dua.

 _Apa ini?_

Kageyama menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebentar, lalu membukanya. Ada sebuah tulisan mungil berbaris di sana.

"Temui aku di belakang sekolah, besok, seusai latihan voli, aku akan menunggumu."

Kageyama mengkerutkan kening. Ia membolak-balik kertas itu lagi mencari petunjuk tentang sesuatu yang barang kali bisa menunjukkan siapa pengirimnya. Ia juga mengintip ke dalam lacinya barang kali ada sesuatu yang tersisa. Tapi ia tak menemukan apapun di sana.

 _Siapa yang mengirim ini? Apa orang yang salah taruh? Tapi kalau berhubungan dengan voli di kelas ini sudah pasti aku._

Kageyama bertanya pada temannya yang ada di sampingnya "Hei Hideo, apa tadi kau lihat ada seseorang yang mencurigakan di sini?"

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Sudahlah jawab saja."

"Hmm.. Tidak ada. Dari tadi hanya teman-teman sekelas saja yang lewat."

Kageyama menggumam pelan, lalu memperhatikan kertas itu lagi.

"Ah aku ingat!" tiba-tiba temannya kembali bersuara.

"He?"

"Temanmu yang berambut orange berisik itu tadi sempat mengintip beberapa kali ke kelas ini. Sepertinya dia mencarimu tapi kau tidak ada."

"Heh?!" Kageyama terkejut, "Jam berapa?"

"Eeeh.. kalau tidak salah waktu pergantian jam pertama. Anak kelas 1-1 sedang ke laboratorium."

 _Waktu aku ke toilet._

"Apa dia masuk ke ruangan?"

Temannya menggeleng cepat, "Tidak."

Kageyama terdiam. Dia tidak bisa menebak sama sekali. Kalau memang itu dari Hinata, mungkin Hinata menitipkannya pada orang di kelasnya untuk ditaruh di lacinya. Tapi yang aneh, tulisan tangan itu bukanlah tulisan tangan Hinata. Kageyama paham betul kalau tulisan Hinata memang tidak separah miliknya, tapi juga tidak serapi yang ada di kertas itu.

 _Bisa saja dia menyuruh orang lain untuk menulisnya._

 _Apa yang akan dia bicarakan padaku?_

"Hei, Hideo, aku mau tanya pendapatmu."

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

"Misalnya ada seseorang bernama A yang berteman dengan B. Si orang bernama A ini sering membuat si B merasa risih. Jika suatu saat mendadak B ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting berdua saja dengan A, apa yang akan dia bicarakan?"

"Heh? Loh.. jawabannya sudah jelas 'kan?"

"Apa ?"

Temannya yang bernama Hideo itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Tentu saja itu karena si B protes karena dia ingin si A berhenti membuatnya risih, atau kalau si B sudah benar-benar risih dalam tingkat yang tinggi, mungkin dia akan langsung meminta si A menjauhinya dan melarang si A untuk berbicara dengannya lagi."

benar.

Itu adalah jawaban yang lumrah. Jawaban yang sangat masuk akal di pikiran siapapun. Kageyama tidak bisa mengelak sama sekali. Ia sendiri juga pasti akan melakukannya kalau ada seseorang yang membuatnya risih.

Rasa sesak muncul di dalam dadanya. Semua kata yang baru saja di ucapkan teman sekelasnya itu masuk dengan total ke dalam otaknya tanpa bisa ia buang satu buahpun. Kata itu merasuk dalam aliran darahnya dan menyebabkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak ada yang mampu ia katakan lagi. Kepalanya sudah buntu. Kageyama hanya kembali menghela nafas berat dan meremas tubuhnya.

"Sial…"

.

.

.

Hari itu kepala Kageyama sama sekali kosong. Ia tidak bisa memfokuskan otaknya dalam pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh gurunya sedikitpun. Ia tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri dan membeli susu kotak pun ia enggan. Ia hanya memandang langit biru yang terlihat buram di matanya.

Latihan pagi, keesok harinya, artinya hari ini pula ia akan menemui permintaan perjanjian itu. Selama latihan itu, Kageyama terus mengawasi Hinata yang juga berkali-kali mengintip dari ujung matanya. Tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Kageyama saat itu. Ia memang enggan untuk sekedar berkomentar. Termasuk saat Hinata melakukan beberapa kali kesalahan dalam voli.

Hinata sedang melakukan latihan spike dengan Sugawara saat Kageyama sendiri juga sedang mencocokkan tossnya dengan Asahi. Kemudian mendadak salah satu Spike Hinata melenceng.

"Kageyama! Awass!"

Saat Kageyama menoleh, bola voli itu sudah sangat dekat dengan mukanya dan-

DUAKK!

Bola itu dengan tepat menghantam muka Kageyama. Kageyama langsung oleng dan terduduk jatuh.

"Kageyama!"

"Kageyama?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"  
" Whaaaaaah! Kageyama! Maaaf!" Hinata langsung berteriak ketakutan.

Kageyama hanya meringis. Ia mengintip ekspresi ketakutan Hinata dari sela jemarinya.

"Hm…. Tak apa." Kageyama menyahut.

"EH?"

Semua orang terkejut dengan jawaban Kageyama, terutama Hinata sendiri.

"E-eh? T-tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm.. Tak apa." Kageyama berdiri.

"Kageyama, kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya Sugawara kemudian. "Kau terlihat aneh hari ini."

"Ah.. maaf."

"Kau butuh istirahat?" Ukai-san bertanya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Maaf pelatih."

"O-oh.. ya.. tidak apa-apa."

"Kageyama, pergilah ke ruang UKS atau ke ruang ganti. Di kotak P3K ada obat. Minumlah." Daichi menambahkan.

"Baik.. terima kasih." Kageyama menunduk pelan berpamitan.

Tentu saja ia sadar kalau hari ini ia terlalu mencolok dan membuat semua orang keheranan.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung di Part 2


	2. Unknown Love 2

Hinata mengunyah bekalnya dengan pelan tanpa selera di belakang gedung sekolah sendirian. Sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata menghindari perjanjian makan siangnya bersama Kageyama. Dan dia memilih menghindar dengan makan di tempat itu sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya. Hingga akhirnya waktu istirahat siang berakhir. Saat Hinata melihat bekalnya, dia baru tahu kalau ia bahkan belum menghabisnya setengahnya.

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

 **Unknown Love 2**

 **Pairing : Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou**

 **OS : Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning! This is Boy x Boy love Story,**

 **Don't read if you don't like**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

… **.**

… **.**

Hinata murung akhir-akhir ini. Ia menghindar dari Kageyama dengan sengaja. Ia tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan setter andalannya itu. Bermula dari saat ia bertanya pada Kageyama tentang orang yang Kageyama suka. Selain voli, susu dan kare, Hinata tidak pernah melihat Kageyama tertarik dengan hal lain. Hinata penasaran apa Kageyama juga tidak punya perasaan apapun dengan seseorang..

Hinata menyukai Kageyama, dan ia tidak bisa memungkiri itu. Hubungan dekat mereka selama ini mulai dari pertandingan mereka sewaktu SMP hingga sekarang, cukup membuat Hinata tahu sisi-sisi Kageyama yang tidak dilihat orang lain, yang ternyata jauh berbeda dengan _image_ Kageyama yang sering digossipkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kageyama sendiri? Selama ini, orang yang paling bersedia di dekati oleh Kageyama adalah Hinata. Entah karena mereka adalah pasangan Oddball Duo itu? Atau karena ….. dia suka dengan.. Hinata?

Kageyama punya pandangan yang berbeda saat pemuda berambut Raven itu memandangnya dengan orang lain. Pandangan itu melembut dan Kageyama lebih sering tertawa saat mereka berdua. Perasaan Hinata menguat dengan sendirinya. Termasuk dugaan Hinata atas perasaan Kageyama.

Tapi ternyata Hinata salah besar.

"Tidak, " Kageyama menyahut "Kau tidak mengenalnya."

Itu adalah jawaban Kageyama saat Hinata mendesak Kageyama agar ia mengatakan siapa orang yang ia suka. Tapi ternyata bukan Hinata orangnya. Kageyama sendiri yang bilang kalau dia bahkan tidak mengenal orang yang Kageyama suka. Jawaban itu membuat Hinata syok berat. Jadi selama ini Hinata diombang-ambingkan oleh dugaannya sendiri. Ia terlalu percaya diri dan langsung beranggapan bahwa Kageyama menyukainya. Dadanya sesak saat itu juga.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Semakin hari aku semakin menyukainya….._

 _Bagaimana ini?_

Dan setelah itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk menjauhi Kageyama. Ia tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya saat ia bersama Kageyama lebih lama. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau Kageyama akan bersanding dengan orang lain suatu hari nanti. Terlebih, ia sendiri tahu kalau rasa sukanya pada Kageyama sudah terlalu besar. Ia akan menjauhi Kageyama, paling tidak sampai rasa sukanya pada Kageyama mereda.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata melakukan kesalahan fatal. Spikenya melenceng jauh dan mengenai muka Kageyama sampai pemuda itu jatuh terduduk. Hinata yang sedang tidak akrab dengan Kageyama akhir-akhir ini jelas ketakutan. Kageyama yang biasa saja sudah pasti marah kalau Hinata melakukan itu, apa lagi sekarang saat mereka sedang ada masalah satu sama lain.

"Maaf! Maaaf Kageyamaaa! Aku tidak sengajaa!" Hinata berteriak meminta maaf. Meskipun ia tahu kalau Kageyama nantinya juga akan tetap marah. Tapi paling tidak dia sudah minta maaf.

"Hm.. tak apa."

"EH?!" Sudah jelas Hinata kaget dengan jawaban itu.

 _Dia….. Tidak marah?_

"Ti-tidak apa-apa?!"

Kageyama mengangguk pelan. Tapi bahkan bola mata biru itu tidak melihat ke arah Hinata. Setelah itu ia langsung berpamitan istirahat pada Kapten dan Pelatih.

Semua orang beranggapan bahwa Kageyama agak aneh beberapa hari ini. Sebenarnya Hinata tahu kalau ia yang memulainya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Kageyama akan sampai kepikiran begini. Padahal setahu Hinata, yang notabenenya adalah seseorang yang paling dekat dengan Kageyama, Kageyama bukan tipe yang pemikir seperti itu.

"Hinata… kau ada masalah apa dengan Kageyama?" Sugawara menyikut lengan Hinata pelan setelah Kageyama meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah, eeh.. uh.. ti-tidak ada apa-apa Sugawara-san. Hanya sedikit…"

"Kau yang menjauhinya duluan bukan?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ragu "Memangnya dia bertingkah aneh begitu karena aku menjauhinya? Apa karena orang lain?"

Sugawara menyilangkan lengan di dadanya berpikir, " Mungkin bisa jadi."

"Hm.. Mungkin…"

"Kageyama bukan tipe orang yang bercerita seperti itu. Yahh… meskipun bukan sepenuhnya karena kau menjauhinya, tapi paling tidak, ringankanlah bebannya sedikit. Dia aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Hinata tidak menjawab.

 _Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya?_

 _Tapi kalau memang masalahnya cuman karena aku menjauhinya, kenapa sampai seperti ini?_

 _Bukankah bukan aku orang yang dia suka?_

 _AH.._

 _Mungkin dia juga memikirkan gadis yang tidak ku kenal itu…_

 _Kemungkinan besar.._

Hinata menghela nafas. Jujur saja ia juga tidak mau melihat Kageyama sampai down begitu. Sudah dua mingguan ini Kageyama sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Kalau memang tindakan Hinata juga menambah beban Kageyama, ia harus meminta maaf. Apa boleh buat, Hinata lebih rela menahan sakit hatinya saat berada di sisi Kageyama daripada harus melihat Kageyama seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin Kageyama semakin terbebani olehnya. Hinata ingin senyum dan semangat Kageyama dalam bermain voli kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata masuk ke dalam klub voli sambil memikirkan besok ia akan meminta maaf pada Kageyama. Tapi ia dikejutkan oleh tas Kageyama yang masih ada di ruangan. Tergeletak tepat di samping tas Hinata.

"Kok... Kageyama masih di sekolah? Aku pikir dia sudah pulang duluan." Hinata bertanya pada Sugawara yang masih ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Lha? Bukannya kau sendiri yang meminta dia tinggal?"

"He? Maksudnya?"

"Loh.. kau tadi kan yang minta untuk bertemu di belakang sekolah dengannya setelah selesai voli."

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu Sugawara-san."

"Lalu siapa yang ditemui Kageyama?"

"'Ditemui?'"

Sugawara mengangguk, "Tadi sebenarnya aku sudah meminta Kageyama untuk pulang lebih awal saja. Tapi Kageyama menolak, katanya dia menunggumu karena kau akan berbicara padanya setelah selesai latihan voli."

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji seperti itu.."

"Loh.. bukan toh?"

"A-akan aku lihat dia!"

Hinata berlari keluar ke arah belakang sekolah seperti yang di katakan oleh Sugawara sebelumnya. Ia celingukan sebentar. Setelah agak lama, ia menemukan sosok Kageyama dari kejauhan.

 _Ah.. itu dia.. aku akan minta maaf._

Dengan segera Hinata berlari mendekat.

"Kage-!"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kageyama-kun.."

Hinata terhenti. Dari balik dinding itu Hinata menyadari kalau Kageyama bersama dengan seseorang. Ia terperanjat. Ada seorang gadis yang baru saja menyakatan perasannya pada Kageyama.

Hinata terpaku. Matanya melebar.

 _Ah.. gadis ini.._

 _Orang yang disukai oleh Kageyama itu…_

 _Haha.. tentu saja.._

 _Sudah pasti dia berjanji bertemu dengan gadis ini.._

 _Mau siapa lagi.._

Perasaan Hinata sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi. Seluruh badannya terasa remuk. Ia terlambat.

 _Kageyama…_

 _Sudah jadi milik orang lain…_

Rasa sakit yang selama ini ditahan Hinata menyeruak keluar tanpa bisa dihalangi lagi. Air matanya mengalir.

"Hinata?!"

Hinata kaget saat mendapati Kageyama dan gadis itu memandang kearahnya. Air matanya sudah terlanjur mengalir tanpa henti. Ia gemetaran.

 _Tidak.._

 _Tidak!_

Hinata membalik badannya dan berlari. Sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi tempat itu.

"Hinataaaa!"

Kageyama berteriak memanggilnya. Tapi Hinata sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Ia segera mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuh nya dengan cepat ke arah bukit belakang sekolah.

Ia masuk menyeruak ke dalam hutan. Ia memarkir sepedanya sembarangan dan duduk di bawah pohon. Dadanya masih sesak bukan main dan air matanya masih mengalir. Nafasnya tersengal karena ia bersepedah dengan kencang sambil menangis. Ia sesegukkan.

 _Bodoh!..._

 _Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya kemarin?!_

 _Bodoh, bodoh!_

Hinata memukul - mukul jidatnya dengan keras. Ia tahu kalau saja ia tak menjauhi Kageyama sebelumnya ia pasti masih bisa menerima keadaan kalau Kageyama akan dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dalam keadaan mereka sedang akrab, Hinata pasti sudah bersiap sebisa mungkin…

"Hinataa!"

Suara Kageyama mendadak muncul dari belakang. Hinata terkejut.

 _Kageyama?!_

 _Bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku di sini?!_

 _Dia mengejarku sampai sini?!_

Hinata mendengar langkah kaki Kageyama yang semakin dekat, sepertinya ia mempercepat langkahnya karena melihat sepeda Hinata. Hinata langsung berdiri dan kembali berlari. Kageyama melihatnya.

"Hinata! "

Hinata tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Ia terus berlari melewati pepohonan.

"Tunggu, Hinata!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Hei, kenapa?! Hinataa!"

 _Kenapa?_

 _Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau malah mengejarku?!_

Hinata berlari dan terus berlari ke depan melewati pepohonan di hutan itu. Kageyama juga sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk mengejar dan berteriak memanggilnya. Sampai akhirnya Hinata melihat sebuah cahaya menyeruak di antara pepohonan yang ia ia sudah menyebrangi hutan.

"Tunggu! Jangan ke sana!"

Dan ia pun melewati pohon terakhir yang ada di hutan itu. Sinar bulan menembus ke balik matanya yang tertutup.

"HINATA AWAS DEPANMU!"

Teriakan Kageyama membuat Hinata spontan membuka mata. Dan ternyata ia menemukan daratan yang terputus di sana.

 _EH?!_

Ya.

Sebuah jurang.

Hinata langsung kebingungan. Kakinya berlari terlalu cepat. Ia berusaha menghentikan langkah kakinya, namun tidak bisa. Sampai di perbatasan jurang tubuhnya mengambang, ia oleng ke depan. Mata Hinata sudah bisa melihat pepohonan di bawah sana.

 _Aku.._

… _. jatuh?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tuhan…._

Mendadak sebuah cengkraman keras menyerang lengannya. Sontak ia tertarik ke belakang. Punggungnya menghantam tanah dan susul dengan sebuah tindihan keras menimpa badannya.

"Awh!"

Keduanya merintih kesakitan. Terlebih Hinata yang menghantam tanah sekaligus tertindih oleh badan Kageyama. Di antara syok-nya, Hinata melihat Kageyama berada di atas tubuhnya.

"KAU INI BODOH YA?! KAU TARUH DI MANA OTAKMU TADI HAH?!"

Kageyama berteriak langsung ke muka Hinata. Suaranya keras itu masuk ke dalam telinganya secara langsung dan membuat kepalanya sakit.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG AKAN TERJADI KALAU AKU GAGAL MENARIKMU TADI?! "

Kageyama yang ada di atasnya punya raut wajah yang tak bisa ia gambarkan. Muka itu marah besar, setengah menangis, setengah khawatir, Hinata melihat ada setitik air kecil di ujung mata Kageyama seakan dia hampir saja kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berharga. Hinata belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Rasa takut luar biasa yang tadi menyerangnya sewaktu ia oleng masih tersisa. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia tidak berkutik saat Kageyama membentaknya. Hinata sadar betul kalau ia baru saja selamat dari kematian. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

Kageyama melihat itu. Ia paham dengan kondisi Hinata yang masih benar-benar tidak karuan. Bocah bersurai orange itu menutup matanya erat dan nafasnya sesegukkan. Kageyama mengenggam tangan Hinata, lalu merangkul tubuhnya. Hinata bisa merasakan kalau tangan itu memeluknya begitu erat. Suara Kageyama bergetar .

"Tolong….. jangan seperti ini lagi… Aku takut setengah mati tadi…. "

Agak lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk benar-benar tersadar, dan balas memeluknya. Ia mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat.

"Maaf.. maaf…. maaaf.. " .

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata menangis. Kali ini dia menangis sepuasnya, sekecang-kencangnya, dipelukan Kageyama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau bohong masalah gadis itu?!" Mata Hinata terbelalak.

Hinata dan Kageyama duduk di bawah pohon agak jauh dengan jurang. Mereka bisa melihat kelap kelip pemandangan kota dan bianglala taman hiburan dari sana, ditambah dengan taburan bintang di atas langit yang mulai bermunculan.

"Ah- be- begitulah.. "

Hinata sedikit emosi, "Kenapa kau bohong?! "

"Itu karena kau mendadak tanya seperti itu. Kau pikir siapa yang tidak gugup kalau mendadak ditanya seperti itu oleh orang yang kau suka?!" Kageyama mengelak.

"Ja-" muka Hinata spontan memerah mendengar pernyataan tidak langsung Kageyama "Jadi buat apa aku susah-susah menjauhimu begitu!"

"Jadi kau menyalahkan aku?!"

"Kalau kau tidak bohong, mana mungkin ini terjadi bodoh! Kau tidak sadar apa kalau aku menyukaimu juga?!"

" Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik padaku. Kita berdua ini laki-laki, dan mukamu selalu memerah saat melihat Kiyoko-san 'kan?! "

"Kau saja yang terlalu homo! Mana ada cowok yang tidak suka lihat gadis secantik dia?!"

Tentu saja Kageyama langsung kesal "Lebih homo mana dengan orang yang galau terus kabur sampai mau mati saat teman lelakinya di tembak seorang gadis?!"

Hinata kehabisan kata-kata dan langsung diam. Ia mendengus sebal. Perdebatan itu terhenti sejenak.

"Soal gadis tadi…." Kageyama kembali bersuara setelah agak lama. "Dia teman sekelasku"

Hinata memandang Kageyama lagi, "Kalian akrab?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak hapal namanya." Kageyama menggeleng sebentar, "Tadi aku menemukan sebuah kertas kecil yang menyuruhku untuk menunggu di belakang sekolah. Aku pikir itu kau."

"Jadi kau meninggalkannya begitu saja tadi?"

"Tidak, aku minta dia ke sana lagi besok untuk jawaban.

"Kau akan menolaknya?"

Kageyama menoleh heran pada Hinata, "Kau ingin aku menerimanya?"

"Uh… tidak sih.. "

Kageyama menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum kecil saat melihat raut muka pemuda mungil di sampingnya , ia menggosok-gosok rambut Hinata .

"Kau yang aku mau, paham?"

Hinata mengangguk malu, "Hm.. aku juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untung saja, Sugawara yang membawa kunci ruang ganti, bukan Daichi, jadi Kageyama dan Hinata tidak terlalu kena marah saat keduanya kembali. Hanya saja karena mereka sudah membuat Sugawara khawatir tidak karuan, Sugawara tetap menghukum mereka, ia menyuruh kedua pemuda itu bersih-bersih ruang ganti. Alih-alih memang ruang ganti itu jarang di bersihkan.

Tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan itu, Sugawara sudah pulang sesaat sebelum mereka selesai bersih bersih. Kageyama melilitkan perban ke pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata karena tidak sengaja terkilir saat ia Kageyama membantingnya ke tanah.

"Untung saja tangan kiri." Hinata menggumam sedikit. "Jadi aku masih bisa main voli."

"Makanya jangan sembrono."

"Iya… iya.."

Kageyama menggunting perban itu, dan selesai. Hinata mengamati lilitannya ,kagum.

"Wahaha… kau jago ternyata dalam hal seperti ini."

"Biasa saja." Kageyama menjawab datar sambil membereskan kotak P3Knya.

Hinata tersenyum-senyum sambil mengawasi perban di tangannya.

"Apa-apaan tampangmu itu?"

"Hehe… tidak, hanya saja.. aku senang dapat perawatan darimu.."

Kageyama mengkerutkan kening, "Bodoh.."

Hinata tertawa sejenak, lalu berbicara dengan pelan.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Kageyama."

Kageyama menoleh dan tersenyum balik pada Hinata, "Hm.. aku juga. "

Keduanya berpandangan lembut. Kageyama sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata dan Hinata sendiri nampaknya ikut mendekat. Hinata otomatis menutup matanya saat ia merasakan nafas Kageyama menerpa wajahnya lembut. Lalu keduanya berciuman.

Kedua bibir itu berpautan dengan pelan, pelan.. pelan, .. semakin lama gerakan itu semakin cepat, nafas mereka mulai memburu. Rasa suka yang mereka pendam selama ini meluap jadi satu. Dada Hinata kembali berdegup kencang. Hinata kaget saat tangan Kageyama masuk ke dalam celana pendeknya.

"Ah.. " Hinata langsung melepas ciumannya. "Ja-jangan ..."

"Tidak apa 'kan? Tidak ada orang di sini.."

"Ta-tapi jangan di sin- " Hinata terbaring karena Kageyama mendorongnya, " Awh, hei! Kageyama.."

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Aku tidak mau di sini..."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Di sini tidak romantis…"

"Tsk, kau ini banyak maunya, sudahlah menurut saja."

"Ta-tapi….."

Dan langit malam itu bertabur bintang, suara jangkrik dan burung hantu bersahutan kanan dan kiri.

"Kageyama… ja-jangan dipegang.. hei.. "

Dua pemuda sedang beradu cinta,

" Nghh!"

Di ruang ganti voli putra.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

 **Notes:**

HEYY HEYY HEYYYY! (Teriak ala Bokuto)

Akhirnya bisa nulis lagi haha.

Maaf kalo ceritanya semrawut soalnya otaknya juga lagi semrawut xD

Ide cerita ini muncul dari,..

ehem...

...pengalaman pribadi...

ehem..

Mumpung s2 lagi buming-bumingnya, yasudah saya nulis lagi

bersyukur banget Haikyuu s2 muncul di saat saya lagi tugas2 penulisan Jurnal Ilmiah dan skripsi

jadi stress saya berkurang drastis karena lihat kocaknya pasangan duo kocak ini (curhat ceritanya...)

begitulah.. makasih udah baca :3

RnR untuk saran yak :3


End file.
